Divergent FanFiction
by DauntlessEaton
Summary: Tobias' POV of Divergent. I little ways in, I will change up the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read the bold~**

**Hello, thank you for looking into my story. For right now, I've decided to do some FanFiction on the 'Divergent' stories. (Please keep in mind I do not own the Divergent series, sadly).**

**I shall be writing Tobias' POV (Point of View) until a certain point in the book. When that point comes up, I shall be taking over and changing things. When I reach that point, I will add in Tris' POV as well. Thank you for reading, once more.**

**Here we go!**

**_Tobias' POV_**

I look up from beside the net where the initiates would be entering the compound. But that's when it happened. Everyone eventually took their places around the net when they heard Max's voice from far above. After Max was quiet, nothing happened for a good 30 seconds. Then there was a blur of gray clothing and my heart speed up a little. The girl who jumped wore gray slacks, she had beautiful long, blonde hair. Abnegation. Tobias tries to act casual but he couldn't hide a small smile before hearing her laugh, almost hysterically. I reach up to the net and stick my hand out, along with the other helpers who are trying to help her get off. She grabs mine and I pull, she would've fallen if I had not caught her when she landed. She was quite short, but beautiful. 'Stop that.' I tell myself.

She will not be the one to break me,

I hope.

"Thank you." I hear her say to me.

"I can't believe it," I hear another voice behind me, "a Stiff, the first to jump? That's unheard of." She says. I can tell who's voice it belongs to.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren." I say to her, then turn back to the girl.

"What is your name?" I ask her.

"Umm..." She says, thinking it over. I can tell she's debating switching names. Heck, I would've wanted to when I left my old faction as well. I can't blame her.

"Think about it," I say starting to smile just a little. "You don't get to pick again."

"Tris." She says firmly.

"Tris," repeats Lauren, a grin on her face. "Make the announcement, Four."

I look over my shoulder and shout, "First jumper-Tris!"

There are cheers, whoops and laughter behind me, excited at the new initiate. There is a scream behind me and I turn back to the net to see another girl who had jumped. Everyone laughs, but their laughter is followed by more cheering.

I set my hand on Tris' back and say to her, "Welcome to Dauntless."

I help until all the initiates have jumped and everyone is on solid ground again. Lauren and myself walk them down a narrow tunnel. We stop and Lauren steps away from me, I see Tris bump into someone and I try to avoid another smile that was creeping onto my face.

"This is where we divide," Lauren say to them all. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place." She smiles and all the Dauntless-born initiates follow her out.

Most of the initiates were from Dauntless so that leaves only nine people remaining. I see Tris is the only Abnegation, obviously from her clothing. No Amity. The rest were split from Erudite and Candor.

"Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," I say to the new faces. "My name is Four."

The girl with the bronze skin who jumped after Tris and now stands beside her asks, "Four? Like the number?"

"Yes," I reply shortly.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good, We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-"

The same girl snickers. "The Pit? Clever name."

I feel myself start to get frustrated with this girl, I walk up to her and stare her down.

"What is your name?" I ask looking at her.

"Christina." She squeaks.

"Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." I say to her. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" She nods. I walk away and towards the shadow at the end of the tunnel, I hear everyone following still.

"What a jerk." I hear Christina say, I smirk a little. 'At least I'm starting with a good impression, I guess.' I think to myself.

"I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at." I hear Tris say. I smile again, her Abnegation self was showing. She stood up for someone she didn't even know.

I push open two large double doors to the Pit. People are everywhere, as usual. All dressed in the Dauntless color: black. I look up to see a few children running along a small path high up without a railing. I look back to Tris and see she is looking at them as well, worried written all over her face.

"If you follow me," I say turning away from her. "I'll show you the chasm." I wave them forward towards the room. You could hear the roar of the water running at the bottom of the chasm as you approach it. As we get to it, I watch the initiates look over the edge, then back away. I smile once more.

"The chasm reminds us there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout over the water that crashes below. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You have been warned."

I then turn and lead them to the cafeteria where the Dauntless right away stand and cheer at the new initiates once more. They bang their silverware, clash their cups and pump their fists. I go and sit down at an almost empty table. The rest were full, so shortly after, Tris and Christina sit down beside me. I look over at Tris who sat down beside me. I remember the first time I came here. I had no idea what all this food was, I felt bad for her as she looks at the food. She has no idea what anything was. I pass a circular dish over to her after she had picked up a piece of hamburger.

"It's beef," I nudge her. "Put this on it."

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks.

"No, that's what it's called?" Tris replies.

I smile softly again and then say, "Stiffs," I hate calling them Stiffs, "eat plain food." I say nodding at Christina.

"Why?" She asks.

Tris shrugs, "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary."

Christina smirks, "No wonder you left." "

"Yeah," she says rolling her eyes. It was just because of the food."

My mouth twitches as I hold back a smile. The doors to the cafeteria open and a hush falls over everyone. Eric walks in and a clench my fist, putting it under the table so no one saw.

"Who's that?" hisses Christina.

"His name is Eric," I say to them, I feel myself tighten as he walks over here. It still feels good knowing I can beat the crap out of him though. "He's a Dauntless leader."

"Seriously? But he's so young."

I stare at her. "Age doesn't matter here." When Eric finally reaches our table He sits beside me. He doesn't say anything so I continue eating.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me?" Eric asks, nodding at the two girls.

"This is Tris and Christina." I say to him, not looking up from my plate. My hand was still clenched into a fist under the table.

"Ooh, a stiff." he says. I resist the urge to punch him in the face. "We'll see how long you last." he finishes.

I look up at Tris and see she looked a little afraid in her eyes. But there was also determination.

"What have you been doing recently, Four?" He asks me. I roll my shoulder trying to look casual.

"Nothing, really." I say. I sit tense

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric continues. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you."

"Tell him I am satisfied with the position that I hold."

"So he wants to give you a job."

I sigh, "So it would seem.

"And you aren't interested."

"I haven't been for two years." I say, starting to get annoyed with how much he was pushing into my life right here.

"Well," Eric says. "Let's hope he gets the point then."

When he walks away, I feel myself slouch, my muscles, I didn't know where so tight, release.

"Are you two friends?" I hear Tris ask.

"We were in the same initiate class." I say, "He transferred from Erudite."

I finish looking up from my plate to her. She stares me back and I feel my heart start to beat faster again. So, I look back to my plate.

"Were you a transfer too?" She asks.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and then drop my hand to the table. "I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions," I say, slightly annoyed. My voice sounded harsh. "Now I've got Stiffs too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable," I hear her say. I look up to her and look into her eyes. They burn with determination and I could tell she was going to do something, not caring about the consequences. "You know. Like a bed of nails."

I stare at her, she stares back. I see her face turn red, my heart was beating fast. 'She will fit in fine here.' I tell myself.

"Be careful, Tris." I tell her.

**There we go!**

** I'm deciding to do two chapters per post. I don't know what the schedule is yet. I might do a few a week, I might do one. It depends what's going on here. **

**Feed back is -much- appreciated.**

** Like I said, I will change the story eventually so do not fret! **

**Thank you so much for reading. **

**Like, follow, fav? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start to say anything, I want to give a huge thanks to the following people for reviewing, favoring or following me story. Honestly, I didn't expect it to get this much attention.**

**Thank you so much to:**

**Daddy Directioner**

**(Yes, I have seen the movie and I have read all the books!)**

**SolarStorm16**

**StomachTiedInKnots**

**(To answer your question, I was thinking of not making them go to war so I can just continue with the story. If anyone has comments on this or suggestions, please tell me.)**

**4everSibuna**

**Unctuous**

**For helping!**

**I do not own Divergent.**

**_Tobias' POV_**

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second things is how to win a fight." I pass you guns, watching each of the initiates reactions. I linger on Tris, the uncertainty in her face about holding a gun.

"Thankfully, if you are here," I continue moving on. Once I finish passing out the guns I pace in front of them. "you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

I stop and stand in front of them. "Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each of these stages. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time." I explain to them.

I watch them all explore the guns. They all obviously have no idea what they are doing with one.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," I say to them, watching as they turn their attention back to me. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental." I scan their faces, but avoid Tris. I don't need her to distract me right now.

"But what . . ." Peter yawns through his words. "What does firing a gun have to do with . . . bravery?" He asks.

I flip the gun in my hand, press the barrel to Peter's forehead, and click the bullet into place. I watch as the colour drains from Peter's face and he freezes in mid-yawn.

"Wake. Up." I snap at him. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." I say harshly. I step back after dropping my arm beside me, I can't help but sneak a glance at 'her'. She is looking between me and Peter, I can tell she is a bit surprised how he didn't make a remark back to me.

Lucky for him.

"And to answer your question . . . you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself." I stop walking which I didn't realize I was. I turn on my heels and look at them each individually.

"This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me." I instruct them. I turn and face the wall with the targets on it-one square of plywood with three red circles on it each for us. I set me feet apart and raise the gun in both my hands just as I remember being instructed from my instructor. I shoot after aiming down the sights.

It goes right through the middle circle.

I step back now and watch them all go to their own stations. Some shoot right aways, while others get used to holding a gun. It would be smarter to get used to it first before just shooting away. 'Like Tris.' I find myself thinking, then quickly push the thought from my mind.

But I can't help it, I continue watching her. She sets her feet apart just as I had done. She wraps her hands around the gun delicately, too delicately. She holds it too far from her face, I can see. But I don't say anything. 'She needs to figure these things out by herself.' I think, resisting the urge to go and help her.

She squeezes the trigger gently first, then she shoots again a little less hesitant. She cringes from the gun. I watch the other initiates as she sets up again. I can't make it seem like I'm making favorites. I know she missed but I didn't see where it went. I glance discreetly at her as she shoots several more times.

They all miss and I hear the boy beside her, Will I think, say to her: "Statistically speaking," he grins. "you should have hit the target at least once by now, even if by accident." I walk around to the other initiates, giving them tips but stop eventually.

"Is that so," I hear her say. I face her.

"Yeah, I think you're defying nature."

I watch her, again, I see in here eyes something that was not there before. Determination. 'When she sets her mind to something she will do it.' I think to myself as I watch her set her feet up again. She no longer cringes away from it, but rather braces herself.

She squeezes the trigger, and for once I see her not take a step back. I look up at the target. It hit the edge but it still hit the board.

"So you see, I'm right. The stats don't lie," he says. 'Erudite.' I find myself thinking, shaking my head. But I see Tris smiling so it doesn't bother me too much. I then stop watching her and go back the pacing around the initiates, giving out pointers and reminders. But when I do look at her the next time, I see her bullet pierce the middle of the target. I feel happy for her, 'Oh, stop it.' I chide myself angrily.

We break for lunch and I walk over to a table where there was some initiates I graduated with. I ate in silence, thinking about what was coming up next for training. But my mind kept passing over to Tris and her smile, her eyes, the determination in them when she sets her mind to something. 'Why do I keep thinking these thoughts?' I ask myself in my head and sneak a glance at her with Christina and Al. 'She'll probably end up going for someone like Al.' I think as I watch her smile at him.

But I find myself lying.

**_Page Break_**

I lead them to a larger room. The floors are wooden and cracked. There is a large circle painted in the middle and on the left, a chalkboard where tonight, I will be figuring out who fights who tomorrow. Bur for now, their names are written in alphabetical order on it. In the room, there is also several black punching bags.

I enter the circle and they line up around it watching me.

"As I said this morning," I say turning in a circle to watch them all. "next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges- which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless." I say to them, only half meaning to scare them.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," I say, stopping. My back faces Tris. I chide myself for always paying attention to her, again. "So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt." Now I turn sideways so 'she' can see my position better.

I name a few punches, demonstrating them in the air in the middle of the circle. Then I bring them over to the punching bag and show them once more but against something harder like he punching bag.

While everyone tries it on the punching bag first, I watch Tris just preform it a few times in the air. I knew she was watching me because she does the exact same movements as I did in the ring.

I turn my back and watch the other initiates. I wander through them and watch as them preform the movements over and over. I make my way over to Tris without realizing it and watch as she does it. The punching bag barely moves when she hits it. My eyes scan over her body, not staring at anything in particular but more like a scientific observation. I see her get nervous at me watching her and I feel my face start to get warm a little.

"You don't have much muscle," I comment moving towards her, even being this close made my heartbeat speed up against my chest. "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

I press my fingers into her stomach and watch as she watches me, her eyes a little wide.

"Never forget to keep tension here." I say in a quiet voice to her and watch her. I lift my hand away and keep walking, my heartbeat refusing to calm down.

I dismiss them a little while after and wait until they have all left the room. Then I talk the chalkboard down from the wall and start walking back towards my place.

**So I know this one is a little shorter from last time. I decided to change two chapters per post to depending on how much Four shows up in the chapters.**

**If you think this chapter is too short, tell me. I can go back to two chapters every time if that is better.**

**Thank you once more for~**

**Please review, anything helps in the beginning!**

**Follow, fav, review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, once more. Quick thanks to:**

**Randi the awesome**

**B(Guest)**

**liondrea**

**(Guest)**

**(Thank you for that review, it really meant a lot)**

**Jfire**

**(Guest)**

**(Thank you for the suggestion, but I was planning on keeping the initiating part the same until the end of it. But thank you for the suggestion!)**

**cheatedwithmy360**

**Snowbelberry**

**Lone Wolf of the Gods**

**StomachTiedInKnots**

**(Great :P)**

**Thank you for everything you do, it's really encouraging to get responses with this, this early in the story!**

**I do not own Divergent.**

**_Tobias' POV_**

I wake early in the morning and get up, getting dressed pretty quickly. I flop back down on my bed with the chalkboard in my hands. I already know I will be doing Tris a favor and let her not fight on the first day.

"Hmm," I ponder to myself while matching up the other initiates trying to find good match-ups.

Once I finish with that, I stand up, carrying the chalkboard under my arm as I make my way to the cafeteria to grab a muffin. Shortly after, I make my way to the training room and wait for the initiates to show up.

**_Page Break_**

"Since there are an odd number of you, one of you won't be fighting today," I say stepping out of the way so they could see who they were against. I give Tris a look and I she looks back at me. I can tell she is relieved.

I watch her socialize with Christina, discussing who Christina was up against. I decided to match Al up against Will so I step back and let them begin. My eyes every so often shift over to Tris as she talks with Christina, who is smiling sarcastically at Peter, Molly and Drew.

I focus back on the fight, Al punches Will hard in the jaw and I glance over at Tris . . . again. She winces.

'Stop this, Four.' I snap to myself. I try my very best to focus on the fight and not her. Will hooks a foot around Al and pulls back, knocking Al to the ground. Al quickly scrambles to his feet and puts his fists back up.

They circle around each other, a little more hesitant this time. I see Eric check his watch out of the corner of my eye and I know he is waiting for them to do something.

"Do you think this is leisure activity? Should we break for nap time? Fight each other!" I hear him yell beside me.

"But . . ." Al straightens up and I feel a knot in my stomach. "Is it scored or something? When does it end?" He asks us.

"It ends when one of you is unable to continue," Eric says. I can't help myself.

"According to Dauntless rules," I say stepping forward. "one of you could also concede." I say watching them. Eric narrows his eyes at me.

"According to the old rules," he says. "In the new rules, no one concedes."

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others," I reply stubbornly.

"A brave man never surrenders."

We stare at each other for a few seconds, my Abnegation self will get me in trouble one day.

"This is ridiculous," Al says shaking his head. I turn back to him and see Tris is looking at me worried. Suddenly it felt like I was speaking in front of Dauntless leaders. My heartbeat sped up a little and I felt myself get a little nervous. "We're in the same faction!"

I feel for him, I think the same way.

"Oh, you think it's going to be easy?" Will asks, putting his hands back up. "Go on. Try and hit me, slowpoke." He says.

Al goes to punch him but Will ducks, slipping around Al and kicks him hard in the back. Al lurches forwards and turns. He runs at Will, grabbing his wrist so he can't run and punches in the head. Hard.

His body gives out and suddenly he's dead weight in Al's hand. Al drops him and pokes his cheek.

Will doesn't move for a bit but then he moves, clearly dazed and not focusing.

"Get him up," Eric says. I turn, scratching my forehead, trying to look casual with this feeling in my stomach. I circle Al's name.

"Next up- Molly and Christina!" He yells. I walk over to Will and support him by the waist, leading him out. Al follows.

I feel bad for leaving Tris in a room with a psychopath, but I need to get away and calm down my heartbeat before I can even do anything around her again.

Al and I walk in silence until we get t the medical wing.

"Uh, sorry, Will." Al says and turns to head back. I place Will on a bed and let them deal with him. I turn and start to walk.

When I finally feel myself calm down, I rub my neck and lean against a wall. I say the obvious to myself. "I need her." I feel the need to protect her. I know I have obvious feelings for her but, does she have the same feelings? It's not like she will just come out and say them.

I decide I can't return to the training room for now, seeing her will just make my heart race.

But I don't want to break.

But I love her.

**Gah, sorry my fellow fans! This chapter was -really- short and I promise I'll make it up next time by writing 2-3 chapters! Deeply sorry!**

**Reviews and suggestions help a lot. They're encouraging and suggestions, well, can make the story even better.**

**So, follow, fav and review? :3**


	4. Explaination 1

**Hello everyone once again.**

**I am really sorry about today, it has gotten late and I am kind of tired. There will be no update today D:  
**

**It kills me to tell you this but stay tuned, because I swear an oath to continue this series and not quit half way through  
**

**Quick shout out to:**

**Daddy Direction**

**(Theo is mine o3o)**

**tokeahontas**

**(Any suggestions as to what I can change it to? I don't want to say Four's POV because I will be changing it. If anyone has any suggestions I will be more than happy to look it over. If I find it a good one, that's what I'll be changing it to!)**

**mizzourahh**

**Lilly (Guest)**

**(I thought that over as well. But now I can add something called 'doubt' to him -3- Thanks for the review!)**

**XxMojoxX**

**mymyxxx**

**(Thanks :3)**

**punette101**

**Anyways, I want to say one more time.**

**I am extremely sorry D:**

**Please, stay tuned for tomorrow!  
**

**I will also be doing 'FanFiction Friday', basically I on that day I will be doing an ultra long post.**

**That's right, ultra long posts every Friday!**

**Thanks for all the support guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**You know the drill: Thanks to~**

**SolarStorm16**

**Bex0591**

**Lilly (Guest)**

**jackieganem**

**mlbmommy**

**Mistyfur of ThunderClan**

**(Guest)**

**Someone280 (Guest)**

**Vivianvickyha123**

**_Tobias' POV_**

I had to once again decide who was fighting who today. This time I had to partner Tris with someone . . .

It won't be a pretty fight.

Especially when I see her stop in mid-step, frozen. She would be fighting Peter today.

Peter meanwhile was off with his little gang smiling his head off. I feel sick.

When I see Drew's face, it's more purple, blue and black than flesh toned. I step back, trying to hide a little shudder that went up my spine.

I bite my nail trying to look casually as I watch Molly and Edward fight. Edward was probably the strongest melee fighter in the group of initiates so I knew Molly wouldn't be lasting long.

I watch as Peter walks into the ring and Tris follows shortly after. There was a moment of silence and then I see Tris look over Peter's should and look me.

My heart rammed into my chest, I wanted to call off the fight. But, I couldn't let Eric know I liked her or anything. I drop my hand to my side and watch her.

She doesn't drop her gaze on me.

That is, until Peter brings his fists to his face and starts moving in a small circle. She peels her eyes off me and copies Peter's movements.

"You okay there, Stiff?" I hear Peter say, "You look like you're about to cry. I might go easy on you if I cry."

She glances at me again, I fold my arms as I take a deep breath but disguise it as a sigh.

I watch as she brings her foot up in an attempt to kick at Peter's side. He easily caught her foot and yanking it forward, making her crash to the floor.

He's playing with her.

She scrambles back to her feet though, Eric is tapping his foot faster than my heart beat . . . some how.

"Stop playing with her," Eric says to Peter, "I don't have all day."

I have to watch as Peter does a quick jab at her face, she stumbles back off-balanced. I take a deep breath and Eric eyes me. I glance back at him like, 'what?'

Peter darts in front of her and kicks her hard in the stomach, she falls back. But, she's on her feet again.

I find myself secretly wishing for her to just stay down so I don't have to watch her get beat up.

Peter grabs her hair as she is almost on her feet and punches her repeatedly in the nose. Her nose is bleeding pretty badly.

Peter shoves her to the ground once more, Tris is become more sluggish. Her movements are much slower. I don't know how much longer I can watch this.

Peter kicks her in the side as she tries to stand up once more. She quickly recovers, punching Peter in the chest. He barely groans. She is barely conscious I can see that.

Suddenly, I can't take it anymore. I shoves the door open and walk out. I can't watch her get beat up anymore.

I can't do it.

**It's only 550 words or so, but I hope this'll do for now. It's better then nothing though, right? :P**

**Thanks to the people named above once more. It's almost FanFiction Friday as well!**

**Review -please-**

**Follow, maybe even favorite it? :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Shout out!**

**NCISRoTGPJTMNTGRRATAT39CGAFAN**

**(This name ^ xD)**

**Vivianvickyha123**

** .1015**

**Bex0591**

**curlygirl02**

**Lilly (Guest)**

**Cougirl**

**Someone280**

**_Tobias' POV_**

The next morning, I felt a little better but I didn't want to go and see the initiates. Well, I mean Tris. Especially after her fight.

But I have to, so I get up and wait beside the tracks as the initiates slowly start to trickle in.

I let the other initiates hop into the train first before I do, but shortly after I grab the rail and pull myself in easily as I have done tons of times before.

I watch as Al helps her into the train car and I feel a pang of jealousy. Maybe I was right, she would end up with Al.

"Feeling okay there?" I hear Peter say to Tris. "Or are you a little . . . Stiff?" He sneers, I watch as Tris doesn't say anything at all.

"We are all awed by your incredible wit." I hear Will say to Peter.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't belong to Erudite?" Christina asks. "I hear they don't object to sissies."

For once I agree with her. But I want to stop the teasing before anyone get's hurt. But if hopefully it would've been Peter.

"Am I going to have to listen to your bickering all the way to the fence?"

Everyone goes silent and I turn back to the car's opening, I lean out so my body is mostly outside the train but my feet stay planted. I can feel Tris shifting her gaze to me every once and a while. It makes be nervous for some reason.

I tune out their conversation and listen to the wind whistling into my ears. But when I feel the train breaks screech and the train stops. I get off and wait for the rest to file out.

I lead them to a chain linked fence with barbed wire on the top, it extends over the horizon.

"Follow me." I say, leading them over to the gate. Past the gate I can see the Amity farms.

"If you don't rank top five at the end of initiation you will probably end up here," I say as I reach the gate.

"Once you are a fence guard, there is some potential for advancement, but not much. You may be able to go on patrol beyond the Amity's farms but-"

"Patrols for what purpose?" Will cuts me off.

I lift my shoulder casually. "I suppose you'll discover that if you find yourself among them. As I was saying. For the most part, those who guard the fence when they are young continue to guard the fence. If it comforts you, some of them insist that is isn't as bad as it seems."

"Yeah. At least we won't be driving buses or cleaning up other people's messes like the factionless," Christina whispers too loudly.

Then I hear the four words I knew I would hear at some point.

"What rank were you?" Peter asks me.

"I was first." I say.

"And you chose to do this?" Peter's eyes widen. "Why wouldn't you get a government job?"

"I don't want one." I reply flatly. 'and none of your business.' I add in my head.

I lead them over to the next fence, trying to move a little slower than usual for 'the' injured.

A truck drives to a gate and stops. Amity sit in the back holding crates of apples.

"Beatrice?" I hear a voice say. Who's Beatrice?

But then I see Tris' head turn towards the voice of the person who called her name. 'Of course, that's more Abnegation like.' I make a mental note of her real name.

They walk to the other side of the truck and out of ear shot.

I can still see Tris over the truck though, barely, her head is about truck level. Her face is really bruised up, but it kind of makes her look... Dauntless.

I see Peter walk around to them, probably to make fun of them but I keep my lips pursed. I see her get angry and it looks her look more Dauntless as well. 'Stop!' I chide myself once more and stare at my shoes.

I hear the truck rev up and the gate opens, leading the truck through the gate. The little group breaks off. I was momentarily talking to one of the guards but when the truck went through I move to Tris.

"I am worried," I say, but quickly add. "that you have a knack for making unwise decisions." I stand just a foot away.

I can't help it.

She crosses her arms, "It was a two minute conversation." She argues.

"I don't think a smaller time frame makes it any less unwise." I furrow my eyebrows and I do something that even surprised myself.

I reach out and touch the corner of her bruised eye. Her head jerks away but I don't take my hand away.

I just sigh, "You know, if you could just learn to attack first, you might do better." I say quiet, not wanting to think I'm giving her tips.

"I'm surprised you know that," she says quietly, "Since you left halfway through my one and only fight."

"It wasn't something I wanted to watch." I say, my heart beating irrationally fast for how close we were. I clear my throat.

"Looks like the next train is here. Time to go, Tris."

**This will be one of the shortest FanFiction Friday posts, I just reaaally wanted to save the upcoming scene for a separate day!**

**But thanks for everything.**

**I have been messing with settings on here and I'm sorry if I missed you name above. I'm sorry if I miss them later or whatever, I usually ready my emails but I haven't been getting some so I think I have to mess with it some more.**

**Can you leave a review so I can see if it is getting through to my emails? That would be lovely.**

**Review, Fav, Follow! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't been receiving reviews so I was worried you guys were getting bored. I know I took a reaaaally long time to upload this and that's completely my fault. I understand. Please forgive me! _**

**_Tobias' POV_**

I was informed that tonight would be the night where we go and play in the war games so I didn't bother getting dressed for bed. I instead decide to get all the gear- paintballs, guns, etc,- and load them in the Pit. I wait for the all the initiates to start trickling in.

Once everyone had grabbed a gun and a jar of paintballs, we started moving towards the tracks.

We wait for the train to come around, everyone seemed quite excited.

"Time estimate?" Eric asks me.

I flip my wrist and check my watch. "Any minute now. How long is it going to take you to memorize the train schedule?" I ask, slightly annoyed that he treats me as his guinea pig.

"Why should I, when I have you to remind me of it?" He asks, shoving my shoulder.

I was about to make a sarcastic remark when a circle of light appears on my left, far away. It steadily grows brighter, creating a shadow.

Eric runs in first and I after, waiting for all the initiates to get on safely before stepping away from the edge.

I only end up helping Tris, I did this without even realizing it and I feel like I shouldn't have. She goes and sits on the other side of the car without looking at me, it felt like a small dagger going through my chest.

But I continue on, as I have to.

Once everyone is in, I speak up.

"We'll be dividing into two teams to play capture the flag. Each team will have an even mix of members, Dauntless-born and transfers. One team will get off first and find a place to hide their flag. Then the second team will get off and do the same." The train car sways and I grab the side of the doorway for balance.

"This is a Dauntless tradition, so I suggest you take it seriously." I add in, staring at each initiate individually.

"What do we get if we win?" I hear someone shout.

"Sounds like the kind of question not from Dauntless would ask," I say, raising my eyebrow. "You get to win, of course." I add as if it was obvious.

"Four and I will be your team captains." Eric shouts over the rails of the train. He then looks at me. "Let's divide up, transfers first, shall we?"

"You go first." I say. I know he will go for the people who are good at hand to hand combat and not fast or athletic. Which is fine with me, of course.

Eric shrugs. "Edward."

I lean against the door frame and nod, the cool night air making the hairs on my neck stand on edge. I scan the initiates to make it seem like I'm trying to pick. But I know who I will choose already.

"I want the Stiff."

There is laughter that echos around the train car, which makes me slightly mad. They don't know strategy it seems.

"Got something to prove?" Eric asks, smirking at me. 'Ah, if only he knew.' "Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose you have someones to blame it on?"

"Something like that." I retort with a shrug.

I see Tris scowling and I immediately feel bad for what I said.

"Your turn." I say to Eric, looking around at the others.

"Peter."

"Christina."

"Molly."

"Will."

"Al."

"Drew."

"The last one is Myra so she is with me." Eric says. "Dauntless-born next."

I pick out all the athletic looking Dauntless-born, sticking with my strategy. I just so happen to glance over at Tris, who seemed to be trying to hide a smile. She must have seen what I was doing.

"Your team can get off second." Eric says.

"Don't do me any favors." I reply, smirking a little myself. "You know I don't need them to win."

"No, I know that you'll lose no matter when you get off," Eric says, biting down on one of his rings in his lip. "Take your scrawny team and get off first, then." He continues.

My team gets and and I give a little shrug. It didn't matter when we got off to me.

I jump off smoothly when the train dips lower and I wait for everyone to get off. One of the Dauntless-born touches my shoulder and asks, "When your team won, where did you hide the flag?"

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the exercise, Marlene." I say cooly.

"Come on, Four." She whines, giving me a flirtatious smile. I wonder if Tris is okay with her flirting with me, then I remember that she might not have the same feelings. But I sneak a glance at her and she's grinning, so I guess not. . .

"Navy Pier," another Dauntless-born shouts out. "My brother was on the winning team. They kept the flag at the carousal."

"Let's go then," suggests Will. I stay silent, letting them choose their strategy. When no one objects, we start walking towards the marsh.

I don't really listen to the others as we walk, I just focus on the surroundings as Eric might be trying to pull something cheap. We cross a bridge and you can see crumblings buildings and broken glass. It looked creepy at night.

We walk into a dark clearing where there was a white wheel with passenger cars attached to it. A ferris wheel.

We continue walking until we get to a dingy carousal with horses that were scratched and broken. I take the flag out of my pocket and everyone falls silent.

"In ten minutes, the other team would have picked their location," I say. "I suggest you formulate a strategy." Will takes the flags from me.

"Some should go out and scout for the flag and some people should stay back and defend." Will says, which I agree with but I stay quiet.

"Who put you in charge, transfer?" Marlene says, taking the flag from Will.

"No one, but someone has to." He points out.

"Maybe we should develop more of a defensive strategy." Christina suggests.

"That's the sissy way out, we should do an all out attack." Uriah says. "Just hide the flag good enough that they can't find it."

Everyone bursts into an argument and I step back, leaning against a pole in the carousal. I relax. I rest the gun on my shoulder and rub the back of my neck with my other hand.

I find that Tris is looking at me and she quickly adverts her eyes. I see her turn around and start walking towards the ferris wheel.

Part of me jumps with excitement and part of me dies after seeing her walk over to the huge machine.

**Thank you everyone, like I said. Sorry!**

**Review, favorite, follow!**


End file.
